Thunder in The bedroom
by Waylee
Summary: Jack is dead... again but there is something he just cant do any more Jack/ Gwen Romance stuff with a hint of sexiness!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys! So its not been Betaread 100% but I thought you might have been getting desperate!! So I thought I would go ahead and post any way! PLEASE R&R I didn't get any reviews last time and it bummed be out a bit!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

Thunder broke in the early night sky, dark clouds over head.

The Alien approached them over the brow of the hill, drooling from its mouth.

"Abaddon" Gwen whispered.

"No" was Jack's only answer before a short pause, then he whispered "worse."

Gwen was startled by his response and began to question Jacks answer before Jack cut in.

"This is the same as Abaddon but stronger, much stronger" Jack warned her.

"Jack how do we sort this out this time?" Gwen asked, knowing already what his answer would be.

"Same again, I'm afraid" he replied sounding concerned.

"But Jack, It took you a long time to wake up last time, what if this is it this time?" Gwen questioned him, fear sounding in her voice.

"It's a chance we have to take Gwen, for the human race" Jack said as he begun to walk towards the alien. Gwen knew the drill to stay back and keep safe and when the coast was clear she knew to go to Jack, if he was dead they couldn't leave his body there.

As Jack stood on top of the hill, all kinds of thoughts were running through his mind. 'This could be it, death finally, good, no wait Gwen oh poor Gwen she's going to be the one to find my body…' Just then Jack dropped to the ground, the alien was gone but Jacks lifeless body was smoking.

Gwen came running up the hill through the dirt crying his name.

"Jack, Jack, Jack are you ok?"

There was no reply from him, she ran to his side and saw him, and this caused her to fall to her knees. "Jack, oh Jack what have you done" she whispered into the cold air. It was getting dark now and the cold wind whipped around her as she pulled him in close, his body was still warm but there was no life there. She gently lifted his eye lid and looked at his blue eye, so much more dull now like the life that was once there so vibrant had gone. Gwen's head dropped in defeat. 'He's gone' she thought to her self.

Xxxx

Gwen and Ianto stood over Jack's body in the morgue.

"I can't believe we are here again" Ianto sighed. He stood there just staring at Jack, a single tear rolled down his cheek as memories of Tosh and Owen came to his mind.

Gwen couldn't talk, she couldn't move, her hand was in Ianto's. He squeezed her hand gently but she didn't respond.

"Ill make us some coffee, I think we are going to wait a long time this time." Ianto said to Gwen but she didn't move her eyes never left Jack.

Xxx

18 days had passed; Gwen hadn't left the hub not once in that time. Ianto he had gone to be with Michelle, he couldn't justify not going home to his new wife. He knew things were different for Gwen since Rhys had died, However she hadn't gone running into Jack's arms when Rhys had died like Ianto had thought, she had been reluctant to be anywhere near him. Most times when she had been upset, she had gone to Ianto, He thought because she needed a friend and needed to know that's all he was. He knew that she couldn't risk going to Jack because he was a friend but he was so much more and Ianto guessed she wasn't ready for that. 'It's too late now' Ianto thought to him self.

Gwen sat with Jack, everyday and night, hardly moving from his side, only when she really couldn't hold it in anymore and then she would return seconds later.

'It's been 18 days

Since I'd look at myself

I don't wanna have to change

If I don't then no one will

Is it my state of mind

Or is it just everything else

I don't wanna have to be here

I don't understand it now'

Gwen was lost, she didn't know what to do without her Jack, Torchwood would not be the same and in fact Gwen thought about how she would run the place with out Jack. 'I can't' she thought

Cause it's been 18 days

Since I first held you

But to me it feels just like

It feels like a lifetime

I'm trying hard to re-arrange

Some say it's the hardest thing to do

But that's another 18 days

Without you

Time after time

I've been through this

You show me what it means to live

You give me hope when I was hopeless

As my days fade to night

I remember that state of mind

I'm soaring straight into your heart

And I'll fly high

And I know what they say

About all good things

Will they come to an end

But I'll fight this time

So that we might

Have a chance at this

Cause it's been 18 days

Since I'd look at myself

I don't wanna have to change

If I don't then no one will

Cause it's been too many days

Since I first held you

But to me it feels just like

It feels like a lifetime

I'm trying hard to re-arrange

Some say it's the hardest thing to do

But that's just too many days without you

And I know what they say

About all good things

Will they come to an end

But I'll fight this time

So that we might

Have a chance at this..

Gwen broke down in tears again for what seemed like the hundredth time, Ianto looked at the CCTV and could see she was crying, he was about to go to her when he saw something.

Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's tears spilled over, on to Jack's face as she leant in to kiss him, she was ready, she was ready to say goodbye.

She let go of his hand took one look at him and ran, she ran out of the Morgue, out of the hub in to the street.

The rain was pouring down and when she reached the square, she fell to her knees as the sobs over came her.

She had been there a while, well she felt like it had been a long time her legs were so cold they were numb and her hair was drenched.

She took a deep breath and thought to her self 'its time to go to the flat' and she began to get to her feet when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Ianto I'm going to my flat, I need to change" she said but he didn't respond so she turned to face him. As she turned around she got the biggest shock, her face was inches away from Jack's…

She had not even heard the SUV pull up behind her. He must have been out looking for her.

He turned her round; his grip on her shoulders was firm but meaningful. He shoved her gently in to the SUV which surprised her slightly. Her eyes were wide, his were staring deeply into hers and were full of passion, he looked to the left and then to the right, almost checking to see who was around, Gwen could feel how close he was to her now, the SUV cold against her back and Jack warm at her front. He swept a strand of hair from her face, not a word was spoken.

He leaned in closer now, his face slowly moving closer and closer to hers. Her eyes were closed but she could feel him, his scent filled her mind, his warm breath against her skin, she longed for him to kiss her. His lips only inches from her own.

Jack's hand moved up to her waist, his face close to hers, his American drawl soothed her as he spoke. "That kiss, so full of life" He whispered. His finger traced her jaw line and stroked her cheek, "I felt you Gwen, I felt you breathe life in to me as we kissed" he breathed. It came as a deep throaty whisper 'so sexy' Gwen thought.

His lips were on her neck now, her head was back and she was allowing him more skin. "I can't do this anymore Gwen" He breathed again stretching out her name, it sounded so wonderful when he said it. She felt panic begin to rise but before she could question it his lips were on hers, he kissed her, so lightly it took her breath away. His hand was still on her neck his thumb resting on her chin, she went to speak but he spoke before her. "I can't lie anymore, I can't pretend I don't love you" again it came as a sexy grumble, Gwen opened her eyes at this point and he turned away, both of them now leaning against the SUV. He paused for a moment before taking her hand and guiding her to the front seat of the SUV.

They drove in silence to the hub, they entered the hub in silence, Jack had taken her hand again as soon as he helped her out of the SUV. He led her to the man hole. He went down first and she followed.

'He looks so incredible', Gwen thought to herself as she approached him, He was stood in front of the bed and the sheets were white and crisp looking. He waited; he waited for her to make the first move. She still had not said a word. She moved towards him, her hands on his buttons, trembling as she went, not sure of herself completely. She slid his braces down and his shirt followed. She lifted his t shirt over his head, messing his hair slightly as she pulled it over and dropped it to the ground. She stepped back and admired the sight, the shadows cast on his body by his muscles. He unbuttoned his pants and took of his shoes, his pants and boxers soon following to the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed, she crawled between his legs gently pushing him down to the bed, as she withdrew, her hand traced his smooth chest and six pack. She stood up and began stripping her clothes one by one. She wasn't sure where this inhibition had come from; his eyes were encouraging her, his member began to become hard, she could see it which made her core ache for him. She crawled back up his body so hers was on top of his. They were now naked on top of one another so close, a deep groan escaped his lips as she moved so his erect member was pressing on to her opening, urging her on. Their faces inches apart each breathing in one an others scent. He took her in his arms and turned them so he was now on top, she grazed a nail up his back and her hand found his hair. Their lips met. Electricity flew around in their bodies, he moved his hand up her body gently over her breast, she groaned and the kiss deepened.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure pleasure Gwen felt as he entered he, warm tears behind her eyes, as he began to fill her. Jack groaned loudly in to Gwens mouth, only encouraging her more and more, their bodies were covered with a thin layer of sweat, glistening in the light, their breath the only sound in the room, Jack looked deep into Gwens eyes, he knew she was special and he knew she was his now and forever.

As the thoughts of his immortality crept into his mind, he pushed them away quickly, he closed his eyes tightly and let his mind wander back to what Gwen was doing to him.

They were close now, close to orgasm, one that Gwen knew was going to be amazing if what she was feeling already was anything to go by.

Then it happened, her eyes rolled back in to her head, her toes curled round her hands twisted in the sheets above Jack's head. Wave after wave of orgasm came rolling over her until she was dragged under and into darkness, she had passed out.

Jack groaned as he came inside her, his member pumping hard as he came. He called her name as he pulled her harder on to him.

He was exhausted but satisfied. Gwens limp body lay on him, He left her there for some time and then gently eased her on to her back and he looked at her, lazily playing with her hair.

He snuggled down in to the bed and covered them both over.

He felt so much better knowing that he had finally admitted to her and himself how he felt.


End file.
